Omega Stock
by con14
Summary: Humphrey and his fellow omegas go off to have the wildest party of their lives, and things are going to get interesting. Mild drug use and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful morning in Jasper Park Canada; the sun was beginning to rise and it just managed to peak over the horizon. Inside the main den, Humphrey was sleeping peacefully next to his mate Kate, but then he awoke and sat up. He looked around the den and saw that Winston, Eve, Garth and Lilly were sleeping soundly; he got up and walked over to Lilly and nudged her a little and she woke up.

"What?" She asked still partially asleep.

"Lilly, it's time to go." Humphrey said.

Then as though she knew what he meant, she quickly bolted up and looked around.

"Okay, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Okay, we have about another half hour before they wake up, so I've arranged for us to meet the others down by the creek in a few minutes." He explained.

"Cool, let's go." She said.

They both quietly sneaked out of the den and then hurried to the creek to meet with Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candy, Sweets, Janice and Reba, and several other Omega's who were waiting anxiously.

"So are we still a go with the plan?" Shakey asked.

"Yeah, everything is set." Humphrey said.

"Uh I don't know you guys, I feel a little nervous doing this behind everyone's backs." Mooch said.

"Mooch you got to relax, remember, we've done this before and we can do it again." Shakey said.

"But I just don't feel like this is right you know." He said.

"Mooch, we're only going to have some fun for a few days, what's the harm?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Okay is everyone ready, we didn't forget anything?" Humphrey asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then back at him and shook their heads.

"Alright then, let's get going." He said.

Everyone cheered, but Humphrey shushed them as they are supposed to be inconspicuous, they turned and began to walk off, but then they heard something that stopped them in their tracks.

"Bonjour omegas." Marcel said as both he and Paddy landed in front of them.

"Oh hey you guys, what are you two doing up so late?" Humphrey asked a little worried.

"Well we woke up and decided to get an early round of golf in." Paddy explained.

"The best golfers get an early start." Marcel said.

"That's interesting, well we better get going." Humphrey said trying to leave.

"Whoa excuse me, but what are all you doing up so early?" Marcel asked.

"What, we're not going anywhere, are we guys?" He asked the others clearly nervous.

Marcel and Paddy just gave them an accusing stare.

"Alright alright you got us, we'll tell you what we're doing, but you can't tell it to anyone else." He said.

"What is this secret you all hold so dearly?" Marcel asked.

"Okay every year a bunch of humans gather around in valley not too far from here, and they have some sort of celebration where they listen to music and hang out." He explained.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you all?" Paddy asked.

"Because while the humans are doing that, a bunch of omegas from different wolf packs gather around and party too." Lilly explained.

"Yeah we all eat, celebrate, and hang around with other omegas and just have some fun." Salty said.

"It's called Omega Stock, I don't get the name but, it's fun." Humphrey said.

"Well it sounds delightful." Paddy said.

"Yes it does, but you have to promise not to tell any other alphas including Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate or Garth." Humphrey told them.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Marcel asked.

"Because alphas aren't allowed in Omega Stock, it's strictly omegas only." Shakey said.

"And they probably wouldn't approve of this sort of thing, that's why we never tell them what we're doing." Humphrey said.

"Well you all have nothing to worry about; we'll keep your secret safe." Paddy said.

"Paddy please, we'll keep your secret safe." Marcel said.

"Thanks you guys, we'll be gone for a few days, and if anyone asks, just come up with an excuse." Humphrey said.

The omegas then started running as fast as they could towards what they would consider to be one of the best parties of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

After Humphrey and the omegas left, Kate was beginning to wake up; she opened her eyes and to her surprise, her mate wasn't there, which is weird because Humphrey doesn't normally wake up before she does. She got up and looked around and noticed that Lilly was gone to, and Garth was also waking up.

"Good morning Garth." She said.

"Morning Kate." He said.

He got up and looked around and then faced her with a confused look on his face.

"Hey where's Lilly?" He asked.

"I don't know, and weird enough Humphrey is gone to." She said.

"Okay that is weird." He said.

"I wonder where they are." Kate said.

Meanwhile Humphrey and the other omegas walked for a good half an hour; now they don't have a map, only a sense of direction from the last time they went. Soon they started to hear the addictive sound of music.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like the music that the humans play." Shakey said.

"Where's it coming from?" Lilly asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Candy said.

She pointed towards the large hill in front of them and they could hear the music from beyond the peak.

"Come on." Humphrey told them.

They all followed him and as they crossed over the hill, they found exactly what they were looking for; they looked down and saw a massive group of people gathered in a large valley and there were booths, tents and cars parked everywhere. In the center was a large stage where several humans where carrying amps and instruments and they were setting up the lights.

"Wow this is amazing." Sweets said.

"Is it me or does it bigger every year?" Mooch asked.

"Ah you know humans, when they get into a group they all expand." Shakey said.

"Well we see the humans, but where are the wolves?" Humphrey asked.

They all looked around to see where the wolves have gathered, now they have keep themselves hidden, because if the humans knew where they were, then Omega Stock would be over before it got started.

"Hey look over there." Lilly said.

They all looked and saw some wolves poking their heads through the trees next to tents and they knew exactly where to go.

"Let's go you guys." Humphrey said.

They all carefully walked over the trees and trying not to be spotted by the humans. Once they got close they entered the woods and found themselves in a large opening where there were a lot of wolves, almost as many as there were humans and they were all talking and hanging around. They walked around with a feeling of satisfaction because they were amongst other omegas who know how to have fun. As they walked they noticed a medium sized omega talking with some friends, he had black fur with a white underbelly and green eyes. He turns and sees them coming and he gets excited and goes over to them.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Humphrey how you been?" He asked.

"Mike, I've been great, how about you?" He asked.

"Just getting ready to enjoy another Omega Stock." He said.

"Hey you remember the others right?" He asked.

"Of course; Lilly you look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks, I'm married now." She said.

"You know that doesn't surprise me, you are a catch." He said.

"Same here." Humphrey said.

"That I saw coming, and how about the hot Alpha you mentioned?" He asked.

"Actually she's I'm married to." He said.

"Humphrey you sly dog." He said.

"I said the exact same brother." Salty said.

"Salty, you look great, are you still single?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes." He said.

"Hey hang in there buddy, you'll have girls all over you." He said.

"That's a pretty bold statement." He said.

"Well you guys I would love to hang around and talk some more, but I have to do something real quick." He said.

Mike left and everyone decided to just talk amongst themselves until they knew exactly what to do. Just then Mike got on top of a large rock and gave out a loud howl and everyone turned and looked at him.

"Okay everyone if I can have your attention. Let me be the first to welcome you to this year's Omega Stock." He said.

All of the omegas cheered, but he raised his paw to silence them and continued to speak.

"Now before we can do anything, let me lay done the ground rules for you. First, you can do whatever you want, as long as it's not horrifying like murder or forced rape. Second, if you have any medical concerns, please see one of our trained medical specialists. And finally, don't do anything that will give away our position to the humans. Does everyone understand?" He asked.

Everyone just shook their heads and he smiled.

"Alright, then let the party begin." He said as everyone cheered.


End file.
